


dark of day (but light shines anyways)

by BlueSapphire718



Series: from the stars above (the cosmos are alight) [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: The Child is crying.Din swallows, the movement hidden by his helmet as he glances towards the Jedi beside him. Kit’s face is nothing but calm and his usual bright smile, but his eyes are burning, smoldering with anger and the Nautolan’s chin tilts up to face down the witch in front of them. It’s Kit’s posture that has him on guard, since he seems to be shifting into an offensive stance.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Kit Fisto/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: from the stars above (the cosmos are alight) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	dark of day (but light shines anyways)

The Child is crying.

Din swallows, the movement hidden by his helmet as he glances towards the Jedi beside him. Kit’s face is nothing but calm and his usual bright smile, but his eyes are burning, smoldering with anger and the Nautolan’s chin tilts up to face down the witch in front of them. It’s Kit’s posture that has him on guard, since he seems to be shifting into an offensive stance.

“If it isn’t Ventress,” Kit says with the same bright smile, the Child looking towards Din with dark, round eyes of terror. He fights the urge to rush forward to grab _his_ foundling, his charge, the one he has sworn to take care of. Kit doesn’t move. Neither does he. “I see that you have some new toys.”

“Master Fisto, was it?” the witch called Ventress asks, her grip seemingly tightening around the Child. In her hand is a red lightsaber, and behind her stands several droids. Din grimaces; he may have liked IG-11, but that doesn’t mean he can handle other droids, especially the same ones who have ruined his _home_. The ones who took away his family.

Kit’s sunny smile doesn’t waver, but he can hear the loud hum of a lightsaber being drawn. Sees how Kit handles the ‘saber, the way he is sliding down makes his breath steal away. “You have someone who is under my protection,” Kit says slowly, his voice taking a dangerous turn. “I must ask for you to return him to me.”

Din has seen the way Kit has fought before, when they were heading back to the Jedi Order before crashing, all cheerful smiles, snarky remarks, and deadly dances with his lightsaber. Monnk has quietly told him that Kit is considered one of the best Jedi Masters, to never underestimate him as all enemies do. He can see that even now, the way Kit is holding himself, in control.

“Really,” Ventress drawls, silky, threateningly. She then looks down at the Child with a sharp smile, one that makes his foundling cower. It’s not something that he will take lightly. He’s used to this, used to bounty hunters chasing after him for the bounty over the kid’s head, but not as someone who is an equivalent to a Jedi. “He seems to be... special if you want him back so badly.”

Din subtly lifts his blaster, feels fury racing across his veins. That is _his_ foundling, _his_ kid. _No one_ hurts him. “Let go of the kid,” he says lowly, feels Kit’s eyes on him as he strides forward, and pins his glare on the witch. No hesitation; he is Mandalorian, a warrior, so there is _never_ hesitation. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“He has the Force,” Ventress says viciously, dark amusement dancing in her eyes as she lifts a finger to drag it across the Child’s ear. His foundling whimpers and his fury grows. “He will be so useful, useful enough to help the Separatists gain the upper hand.”

There’s already been enough people trying to harm the Child, trying to take him as a bounty when they think he isn’t looking. Din knows what it entails, the dangers, the priorities that are there when he accepted the responsibility to care for his foundling. Handing the Child over to the Separatists is not an option, not when he’s close to finding out who his foundling really is.

“But you will not,” Kit says quietly, jolts him from his thoughts, steps forward next to him. There’s something unsettling in the Nautolan’s movements, but Din welcomes it, his own movements already sliding into an offensive stance. Kit smiles. “Because he will be coming back home with _us_.”

_Us_. What a fitting way to describe them, when his foundling has already bonded with Kit, both laughing bear the campfire in his memories. His foundling will only know love, he had promised when his Tribe’s armourer announced him as the Child’s caretaker until of age or they find his parents. Kit gives it easily, and he knows it.

They both know it.

“Sounds about right,” Din says, and Kit laughs, the sound bright and hopeful in the air and the tension.

“It does, indeed,” the Jedi agrees, just as Ventress lifts her hand and the droids charge forward with a screech of metal. “Are you ready, Mando?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

(When Ventress escapes and the Child is safely back in his arms, Din relieves the memory of Kit viciously cutting through the droids to get to his foundling, and something warms his chest from that. The Child coos and chirps, reaches out with a small hand and a bright smile.

Maybe, he thinks when Kit nears them with a fond smile and some food, the same smile that makes him warm. Maybe he can work with this.)


End file.
